A common fixture at outdoor gatherings is a shade providing device such as an umbrella or a canopy tent. These portable shelter devices are most commonly used to provide shade and therefore, protection from the sun. Some structures may even be suitable to provide protection from precipitation. The portable shelters generally consist of one or more poles upon which a framework is supported to hold a protective canopy. Several exemplary designs of these canopy-type shelters can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,635, to Lynch, EP 0514574 to St{hacek over (o)}ockler, and GB 2185273 to Rochelle-Towle. Obviously, many variations of canopy structures are possible, but the most popular tend to be easily collapsed to a portable and transportable configuration and are relatively light weight. Lightweight and inexpensive designs are made using tubular frames. The most common configuration will support a canopy approximately 10 feet square and has a canopy supporting framework that is supported above the ground by four circular or rectangular tubular leg members, typically made from lightweight and relatively light gauge metal.
Because one desirable feature of the portable canopy structures is relatively lightweight construction, in order both to minimize the expense of materials and to maximize the portability of the assembly, the canopy structures are highly susceptible to being knocked about in windy conditions or even when subjected to a moderate breeze. As a result, a number of anchoring systems have been devised. The most lightweight and portable anchoring system in common use is a set of anchoring stakes. One or more stakes may be associated with each pole of the canopy structure. Some stakes are adapted to be driven into the ground immediately adjacent to a canopy pole and attached with a simple attachment and quick-release mechanism. Other stakes are adapted to be positioned away from the canopy poles and fastened with rope or other fastening lines to points near the top of the canopy pole. Both types of stakes suffer from a serious shortcoming in that they are effective only when used in ground that is moderately firm. The stakes cannot be used if the tents are mounted on an asphalt or concrete surface. Similarly, the stakes are ineffective if the surface is too soft, such as when the canopy is mounted on a loose sand surface at a beach. In addition, the stakes that utilize fastening lines create a hazard that can entangle or trip passers-by who are not watchful of the lines.
A second mechanism that is employed to anchor portable canopy structures are leg weights. One example of such a leg weight system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,680 to Gordon et al. The other variations of such pole or leg weights have been devised, typically with the individual elements having a weight of between 5 and 20 pounds. In use, it is generally recommended that 30 or 40 pounds of weights be deployed in connection with each of the typically four canopy support poles. While weights provide a method of overcoming the shortcoming of the stakes on extremely hard or soft surfaces, the weights detract from the portability of the portable canopy structure. This is because a 10-foot square portable canopy structure might weigh only about 20 pounds and could be carried with relative ease by a single adult. On the other hand, 120 to 160 pounds of weights could require five or six trips by an individual, or the assistance of a group of people, to carry the weights and canopy to a desired location.
The third type of anchoring system that has been devised is comprised of a bag structure that can be filled with relatively heavy materials such as sand, rock, or in some cases, water, to provide an approximately 30 or 40 pound weight. When the bag structure is empty, it can be easily carried. Accordingly, this system of weights is particularly adapted to locations where water or sand is readily available so that the bags can be transported empty, easily filled at the site where the portable canopy will be erected, and then emptied when the portable canopy is ready to be removed. In this fashion, the bag structure can be transported without carrying excess weight.
These weighted bag structures typically either strap about the canopy legs at their base or alternatively may be attached by hanging straps to a point near the top of the canopy poles. The bags utilizing the strap system present some concern due to the possibility of passers-by becoming entangled in the straps. In addition, these systems require additional effort to fill and empty the bags or containers when the canopy is set up and again when collapsed. When filled with sand, it may be difficult to completely empty the bags, with the result that sand and sand fleas or midges may be transported home with their attendant burdens.
Accordingly, despite the several alternatives for anchoring the legs or support poles of portable canopy systems, there remain drawbacks to each of the enumerated systems. Furthermore, because portable canopy assemblies are most commonly utilized at social gatherings such as beach outings, picnics, and sports events, including tailgate activities associated with sports events, coolers of beverages are commonly present during the same activities when the portable canopy structures are being used. By adapting beverage coolers to be utilized for canopy support pole anchor weights, it is possible to maximize the utility of beverage coolers and also avoid unnecessary difficulties with the heretofore inefficient anchoring systems.